


DDC's SAO Corruption

by roguejaster



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 10





	DDC's SAO Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlash/gifts), [Redflash_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/gifts).



DDC’s throne  
DDC was watching the event of this world and was now planning on capturing the people that piqued his interest and the first thing he had to do was reviving a certain swordsman by the name of Eugeo.

DDC started the ritual for reviving Eugeo by placing the Blue Rose Sword that he found in the center of the magical circle and before long he completed the ritual for reviving him.

Eugeo was revived an hour in the center of the circle naked as he slowly regained consciousness before he asked “Who are you? Are you one of the Dark Territory Demons?” 

He looked around to see that he was alone before he angrily yelled “Where is Kirito? What have you done to him?” as he tried to attack DDC but DDC easily dodged his attack before telling him “My name is DDC and you are going to be my slave that will lead your friend Kirito to be my slave as well but first I need to discipline you.”

DDC then used his power to summon tentacles which instantly trapping Eugeo with his hands bounded and his legs spread showing his ass as Eugeo struggled to free himself when suddenly he felt a tentacle entered his mouth making him gagged at the sudden intrusion.

Eugeo tried to bite the tentacle but as if it knew his reaction, it suddenly secrete mucus spreading it inside his body through his mouth and slowly the effect of the mucus was slowly affecting him as he felt his body was being aroused beyond reason as his body was getting hotter and his dick throbbing before long he was hard. 

Slowly, the effect of the mucus was causing his mind and body resistance dropping and he struggled harder but the tentacles was using its tentacles to spread its mucus through two tentacles while another one was pushing its way into his ass before spilling its mucus inside and before long the sensation and effect the mucus are spreading became too much for him to bear and his mind broke. 

DDC was smirking evilly as he saw Eugeo’s mind broke and was now his obedient slave but first he need to mark his property properly as he commanded the tentacles to stop what it doing but still holding him properly so he could entered him. 

DDC thrust his dick deep inside and he was going faster and faster as the sensation from DDC’s dick overwhelmed him as the size of his dick was hitting his prostate every time DDC thrust inside him before long DDC came deep inside him as DDC’s mark was etched on Eugeo’s stomach.

DDC was smiling as his work was done but his plan was just starting to begin as he ordered his new slave to lure out his friend Kirito.

Real world   
After defeating Dark Emperor Vecta, Kirito was studying on Artificial Intelligence in his university after the event that was happening in the underworld which was created by Rath. 

One day, Kirito was walking home from his university through an alley when he saw a familiar person with blonde hair murmuring his name Kirito before shouting “Eugeo!” and run towards him to see that his friend was there naked as he tried to see if there are any injury but there are no injury just a strange mark on his stomach as cum was dripping from his ass. 

“Eugeo, are you alright” Kirito asked Eugeo but Eugeo’s eyes was filled with pink heart before he pressed his lips towards Kirito’s lips. 

Kirito felt some strange substance entering his body through Eugeo’s lips and tried to push him away but the effect of the substance was making his head dizzy before long he was hard and his mind was slipping away as his body was highly aroused which Eugeo take advantage of before ripping him of all his clothes leaving him naked. 

Eugeo then licked Kirito’s nipple before kissing Kirito while rubbing their dicks together before long both of them came but Eugeo wasn’t done and pushes Kirito down on the ground before putting his ass onto Kirito’s face while licking his ass.  
Suddenly a portal opened below them and both of them were teleported to DDC’s throne where Eugeo turned towards DDC who was sitting on his throne watching the show which Eugeo obliged and was pushing himself down towards Kirito’s dick before long he was going faster and faster. 

Suddenly, DDC teleported near Kirito’s ass before thrusting into Kirito’s ass which make Kirito gasped in pain before long he was moaning in pleasure. The three of them were going at their own paces before long they all came as Kirito’s ass was filled full of DDC’s cum. Kirito’s mind broke turning him into DDC’s slave as the DDC’s mark appeared on Kirito’s stomach.

DDC was smiling evilly before bringing his two slaves to his room with his other slaves. He was looking at the other worlds to see which world he will be corrupting next.


End file.
